


Hawkeye's Initiative

by donquichotte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Story, The Hawkeye Initiative, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donquichotte/pseuds/donquichotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers do a photo shoot for some magazine. The photographer doesn't seem to appreciate that Natasha is one of the most deadly and skilled people on the planet, and keeps trying to pose her like a comic book damsel.</p><p>Clint steps up to bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was scrolling through my pinterest feed (slowly being taken over by fandom...) and saw some tributes to the "Hawkeye Initiative". And a story just kind of popped into my head, complete with pictures. It's the first thing I've felt like posting in a while, so here goes.

“And arch your back some more, yeah, even more.”

 

This photographer was a total dick. And also a total moron, because he seemed utterly oblivious to the eyes of death Natasha was shooting him from where she knelt on the floor.

It was Steve who started frowning first; the pose the photographer seemed to be aiming for was completely unnatural and obviously contrived to make one of the strongest people he knew look helpless.

 

Natasha, quite sensibly ignoring the man's inane directions, looked as fearless, deadly, and ready for action as ever.

 

“Look,” the photographer sighed, lowering the camera, “can you just work with me here? The public will love this, okay? So arch your back, spread your legs and give me a smoulder.”

 

Natasha's death eyes intensified to torture-and-then-death eyes.

 

Four men straightened abruptly and began to loom menacingly.

 

The fifth man bounced forward and gently pulled Natasha out of frame. “Here, let me go first, Nat. I'll show you how it's done.”

 

He dropped to his knees, spreading his thighs at an improbable angle, thrust his chest out, and _pouted_ while looking up through his lashes.

 

By this time the rest of the Avengers had caught on and were all grinning - Tony was doubled over laughing.

 

The photographer gaped, and Clint broke character to ask “Hey, aren't you gonna take the pictures? We don't have all day.”

 

“I don't think that pose is - I mean it's not -”

 

“Hey, you said the public would love it! Next to these overachievers, I need all the help I can get, so have at it.”

 

The man apparently realized Clint was serious and slowly raised his camera to snap a photo. And then, because he actually was quite competent with a camera, the photographer got to work on Hawkeye's portion of the magazine spread.

 

That was enough for Tony to gleefully shed his suit jacket, undo the top six buttons of his dress shirt, and roll up one sleeve enough to don a single iron man gauntlet.

 

When Clint was done, and Tony flounced onto the set and proceeded to strike a surprisingly gymnastic pose, the photographer seemed almost to be expecting it. Tony had a bit of a reputation.

 

But when Steve, ruthlessly employing every trick he'd learned on the USO circuit to control his blush, struck an absurd pin-up pose he'd had to draw way too many times, the man nearly dropped the camera.  There was a long moment while the photographer clung to the hope that Steve would abandon the joke and Steve refused to break position, but eventually the camera rose again, and the shutter began clicking.

 

Bruce kept it relatively tame, sprawling seductively on the floor draped in a Hulk-green feather boa Tony had dug out of a pile of props, but by the time he'd finished snapping photos of Thor looking like he was about two seconds away from full on fellating Mjolnir’s handle, the photographer didn't even try to protest Natasha’s selection of high power poses.

\---

The pictures turned out surprisingly well, though Steve and Bruce hadn't _quite_ managed to sell it; Steve looked a little too embarrassed under the smile, and Bruce’s expression was more annoyed scowl than seductive pout.

 

“You know,” Clint mused, clicking between two shots, “the only regret I have is that all the credit for these beauties will go to the photographer.”

 

Tony looked stricken. “Two minutes.”

 

One phone call later, and Tony was all smiles.

\---

HAWKEYE’S INITIATIVE TURNS PHOTOSHOOT ON ITS HEAD

_By Christine Everhart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art in the next chapter is mildly NSFW - no one is naked or anything, but the male Avengers are in ridiculous, and in some cases kind of sexual, poses


	2. ART

So here's the art. Let's imagine that the photos are for a magazine geared towards adults.


End file.
